Social network systems and services have become increasingly popular for use over wide-area computer networks such as the Internet. A user of a social network system can upload and post content which can become shared content by allowing one or more users of the system to access the content. For example, the content can be photographs or other images, video data, audio data, documents or other text, etc. The uploading user can also remove the content and/or upload the content to other network systems. In many social network systems, other users of the system can contribute their own content to the shared content, such as ratings of the shared content, comments, tags, or messages relating to the shared content, additions or edits to the content, and so on. These contributions from users can become an important and valuable addition to the original uploaded content.